magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 249
This magazine is dated January 2013 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Wii U is here - 4 pages (14-17) :The next generation begins, but will a second screen be enough to save Nintendo? Spell binding - 2 pages (18-19) :The magic behind Sony's new Wonderbook: Book of Spells and its JK Rowling-penned debut story. Head Case - 1 page (20) :The toy figure that plays games Bulletin mode - 2 pages (22-23) :The year-long developer jam that aims to turn news into games, Game The News Soundbytes; Arcade Watch - Winter X Games: SnoCross- 1 page (24) My Favourite Game - Jonathan Coulton - 2 pages (26-27) :The nerdcore songsmith discusses how Portal changed his life, iOS gaming and Mario's most eccentric outing. Dispatches Dialogue (Letters) - 2 pages (31-32) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (34) :Will Self's outsider's view of gaming is though-provoking, despite the common misconceptions. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (36) :Personalities are slowly becoming a bigger part of the industry and that might just be good for it. You're Playing It Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (38) :This issue, our resident historian presents a brief history of the retro videogame remake trend. Hype Round-Up - 2 pages (60-61) Features Fresh Blood - 10 pages (62-71) :Dark Souls II heralds a change in leadership and elevates the series' creative and technical aspirations. We visit the game's birthplace to discover what new adventures lie in store. Born Again - 8 pages (72-79) :The developers behind the current wave of reboots tell us about the graft and nous that go into reviving a classic. Edge Awards 2012 - 8 pages (80-87) Reviews Post Script Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - 1 page (93) : The black art of perks and loadouts Far Cry 3 - 1 page (97) : Interview: Jeffrey Yohalem, lead writer PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - 1 page (100) : Uniting universes Create People: Mark Long - 2 pages (118-119) :How the research labs of the Cold War inspired a life in games. Places: Minus World - 2 pages (120-121) :The famous glitch level that helped games capture our imagination. (Super Mario Bros.) Things: Magikarp - 2 pages (122-123) :The most useless-seeming monster in the Pokeverse hides an awesome secret. Studio Profile: Ubisoft Singapore - 4 pages (124-127) :The developer behind Assassin's Creed III naval sequences on working at the edges of technology and business models. The Making of... Velocity - 4 pages (128-131) :The tumultuous journey of one small developer, and one Mini that would go on to be a huge success. The Art of... Spec Ops: The Line - 4 pages (132-135) :How Yager found its Heart Of Darkness in Dubai. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (136) :The importance of staying relevant. In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (138) :The FPS waveform The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (140) :Discouraging discovery Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (142) :Game writing like a boss. Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Online Editor : Nathan Brown Writer : Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft iPad Assistant :Helen Wilson Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Taylor Cocke, Martin Davies, Nathan Ditum, Christian Donlan, Damien Hall, Duncan Harris, Andrew Hayward, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Phil Iwaniuk, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Rich McCormick, Craig Owens, Simon Parkin, Steven Poole, Chris Schilling, Tom Senior, Randy Smith, David Valjalo, David Wolinsky Art Contributors :Martin Davies, Andy McGregor, Alvin Weetman External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews